Stranded
by Giggly Pancakes
Summary: [COMPLETE!] The younger boys of Manhattan feel left out, so one night they decide to run away to see if the other newsies care. What they don't realize is that they are getting themselves into the biggest mess of their lives.
1. The Plan

**I do not own the newsies and once again I wish I did.**

**Stranded**

**Chapter 1**

**That's Life**

"**Hey Race." Snipeshooter said over the Italians shoulder. "Can I play a round?" Being so close to the kid and hearing him startled him so mush he dropped his cards.**

"**Geez Snipe ya do dat all da time, just go play wid the oda kids," He said angrily picking up his cards as the other newsies laughed at his misfortune. Race leaned back in his chair glaring at Snipe.**

**Snipeshooter made his way over to Boots who was on his bunk swinging his legs as he watched the poker game from afar. **

"**Can I join yas?" Snipe asked. "Sure." Boots said making room for his best friend. The two sat in silence wishing they could partake in the poker games.**

**Meanwhile over at the poker table Mush kept looking over at the two boys staring sadly over at them. "Race youse are so insensitive." Blink mentioned. "And what do youse know about being sensitive Blink?" Race asked his best friend as he poked him in the chest exaggerating his point. "Alls right Race I gets ya point." Blink said pushing Race's hand off his shoulder. It was almost time to show cards and Mush knowing he lost just simply said "fold" and walked away from the table toward the two boys.**

"**Hey guys." Mush said in what he thought was a cheerful voice. They just ignored him staring at their feet. They knew he was just trying to make them feel better, that was the kind of guy Mush was. "I'se just wanted to play poka'."**

"**I know Snipe, but that's life." He shrugged as he made his way back to the table to join in the next round.**

"**Hey Boots I wonder if they really do care about us." **

"**I know what ya mean Snipe." Just then Snipe started smiling wickedly. "I have the best idea. We should run away for a couple a days and bring Les with us of course he is always saying how he feels left out." He sputtered as he caught his breath. "And that way we can see if they really care about the younga boys in Manhattan."**

"**Great idea Snipe we will tell Les tomorrow." Boots and Snipe spit shook as they started swinging their feet in silence again.**


	2. Do they know we're gone yet?

A/N I hope you enjoy this I have only had one reviewer It is kind of sad! But hey someone reviewed so on with the chapter.

Chapter 2

Do they know yet?

Snipeshooter woke up at he would guess four in the morning. His bead squeaked and he looked over to see if his friend Boots was up. He wasn't so Snipe went over to his bed with out making a sound climbed onto Boot's and tapped him. Not expecting to be tapped Boot's bolted up sending Snipe catapulting to the floor. He landed with a thump that shook the bed they got lucky considering Jack was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up at the jolt. Snipe got up slowly rubbing his back.

"What the heck Boot's!" He almost yelled. Boot's stared at him through sleep deprived eyes.

"Why are we getting up SO early Snipe?" Then he remembered their plan and smiled. Snipe smiled too as he said.

"We should get out now so we can get Les." Boot's nodded and got out of bed clumsily tripping over his boots crashing into Snipe who slammed into the wall with another loud thunk. Boot's and Snipe tried not to laugh as they made their way over to the fire escape. Mush's mattress creaked as he rolled over they exchanged glances as Snipe tried to get of the window FAST. Getting out fast didn't work because it made him fall into the fire escape and fall down it to the street. Boot's grimaced as he saw his friend hit the cobbled road. Mush sat up straight and so did Race so terrified Boot's scrambled out the window as quietly as he could and down to the cobbled road.

Once down there Snipe brushed himself off and the two ran through the dark to Les' house.

"Do you think they will notice that we're gone? Boots asked. Snipe shook his head, "No, they don't care about us!" Boots new he was right the older ones really didn't care or did they? He would know soon. Once they got to the Jacob's house they ran to the fire escape and climbed up quietly right to Les' window. Snipe knocked lightly to wake him. It didn't work obviously so he knocked louder Davey who was asleep in the corner groaned as he rolled over. Finally, they decided to open the window themselves. It worked and they eased the sleeping Les out the window and closed the door again. Les groggily opened his eyes and almost fell off the fire escape. He screamed a very girly scream until Snipe covered his mouth.

"Shut up! We have an idea." Les saw a flicker of excitement in both Snipe and Boots' eyes and he listened intently as they explained their master plan.

"So are you in?" Boots' asked when they were done.

"Of course!" So together the three best friends ran to hide in a dark alley near the distribution center to spy on the older boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Newsboys Lodging House

Mush heard a loud thud. He woke up instantly being the light sleeper he was and looked around. He saw nothing and landed back on his pillow fast asleep.

Race who had also heard the thud woke up, but unlike Mush was not able to fall asleep. So he just lay there for two hours waiting for the others to get up.

Jack had felt a slight shake, but ignored it thinking one of the boys had gotten up to go to the bathroom or something. All the boys were unaware that the two youngest newsie and the Walkin' Mouth's younger brother had run away.

At six in the morning two hours after the boys had left the other newsboys got ready. Race was thankful that Snipe hadn't stolen his cigar not realizing it was because he wasn't there. Jack noticed that Boots' hadn't tripped over his boots like he always did. Then once again maybe it was because it was so early no one noticed they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three boys talked excitedly as the sat in the alley watching waiting and being EXTREMELY bored. They didn't realize there would be nothing to do after they got to the alley. Also no loud yells had told them that the older boys had noticed they were gone.

The silence that had taken the place of the chatter was interrupted when Les' stomach grumbled.

"Guys I'm REALLY hungry!" Les complained. Snipe and Boots' shot worried glances at each other. They were both REALLY hungry too they obviously hadn't thought about the food factor. They hoped the boys would notice they were gone so they could get some food.

Finally after about two hours of sitting there Jack and Race appeared jumping out of the lodging house breaking into song. Snipe started mouthing the words and doing the dance because it was a routine that they sang Carryin' the Banner every morning. Just then they heard a conversation between Race and Jack.

"Did you hear a thump this morning Jack?"

"No but I felt the bed shake did you?"

"No. I also got lucky because my cigar wasn't stolen my Snipe."

"Ya well I was happy cause Boots' hadn't tripped over his boots."

"It's great when those little naggers don't carry on their normal routine." Jack nodded his agreement as Davey came up. This should get interesting Les thought as he watched his brother enter the conversation.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Mouth."

"You look well rested Mouth." Mush said as he came up behind Davey followed by Blink.

"Yea well Les wasn't waking me up going to the bathroom at four in the morning." Then noticing that everyone looked a little better rested he asked, "You guys look more well rested too. Why?"

Jack answered by saying; "Boots didn't trip over his boots getting up this morning giving me a few more minutes to sleep."

"Yea and Snipe didn't steal my cigar like he always does so I got to relax a little."

"Well it is very relaxing when the little twerps aren't bothering us." And with that the group went up to the desk and bought their papes and went to their selling spots to hawk the headlines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Les Davey doesn't even realize you're gone!" Snipe exclaimed when they were alone in the alley again. Les looked a little broken hearted.

"Guys none of them realize we're gone, maybe we should just leave." Boots offered.

"No we should stay another day and see if they notice if they don't we will leave."

The other boys nodded in agreement and started to play marbles when a gruff voice said, "All alone boys?" It was Morris Delancey and his brother Oscar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEHEHEHE

Now no one reads this fic so if I don't get any reviews I guess I should stop writing it and only write it for me!

So please R'n'R


	3. Where are we?

A/N After that last chappy more people reviewed! YAY I love my reviewers for reviewing!

Shout outs:

SpellBell: I'm glad!

Lil Irish QT: Yea no one loves (right now)

Swinn: I've always felt bad for Les!

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Chapter 3

The First Night

The three boys inched toward the back of the alley as the Delancey's advanced further.

"Well boys, why are you alone?" Oscar said in a sickly sweet voice. "Where are your protectors?"

"We don't need no one protecting us!" Snipe shot back sounding more courageous than he felt.

"Really, well lets see what you will do when I do this!" With that Oscar pulled Snipe roughly to his feet and was about to punch him in the stomach when Les jumped up and kicked him in the crotch.

"AHHHH" Oscar screamed like a girl and doubled over in pain. So Morris took over, but the three boys ran into him knocking him to the ground. While Les and Boots held down his arms and legs Snipe started punching his stomach. After a few minutes Snipe had knocked the air out of him.

"Alright, on the count of three run for it!" Snipe told the others.

"1…" Morris started to get his breathe back faster than they expected.

"3…" And with a burst of speed the three boys shot out of the alley and ran down the street not really knowing where they were going.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNM

Davey was just selling off his last pape when he saw his sister running toward him.

"Hey Sarah what's going on?" He asked as she reached him.

"It's Les' birthday and you guys need to get home to celebrate."

"Oh yeah!" Davey said suddenly remembering. Then his heart sank.

"Wait you mean he's not at home?" Sarah shook her head.

"We thought he left with you." Sarah paled.

"Don't worry he's probably around here somewhere with Snipe and Boots'."

"Okay well lets find him! He's 10 today!"

They ran to the lodging house to see if Jack knew where the younger boys were. They got to the lodging house to find some of the boys pacing.

"What's going on?" Davey asked Mush because he was closest.

"We haven't seen Boots or Snipe all day."

"What?"

"We didn't really notice this morning that they weren't there."

"Wait." Davey started thinking back to the morning. "I didn't see Les either."

"Oh well they are probably together somewhere fooling around."

"Yea well it's not a good day to do that. It's Les' 10 birthday."

"Then it makes sense they are probably off somewhere celebrating!" So Sarah ran home to tell her folks that Les was celebrating with his friends and that he would be home soon while Davey and the boys hung out.

Three hours later at ten the younger boys still hadn't come back, but once again they didn't seem to notice.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

When they finally stopped running they had NO idea where they were. No familiar landmarks or people, now that they looked around there were NO people anywhere.

"Snipe, where are all the people?" Les asked quietly. They seemed to be in the middle of a bunch of old run down buildings. With weird names such as 'Bill's Bucket of Brandy' and 'Harold's Home for the Hopeless.'

"How do we get back to 'Hattan?" Boots wondered out loud looking around. Les and Snipe shrugged.

"I say we start going the way we came." Snipe announced shakily. So they turned and RAN as fast as they could. Little did they know they were running the opposite way they had come.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Well hehehehe!

Its some sort of cliffhanger ish! Anyway I will be updating if I get some supportive reviews!

This is a darker side of the newsies we love huh! They don't seem to notice or if they do they don't care!

HEHEHE I'm EVILL

Read

Expect

Very

Incredible

Expectant

Work

That was stupid 0 well!

Pancakes 


	4. Realization

Wow chapter 4 amazing! I was about to give up on this story! Hehe!

_Well here it is oh and I want to try and get 10+ reviews! _

Chapter 4 

Realization

The brilliant sunlight drifted over the horizon lighting everything in New York beautifully. People opened curtains peeked out and smiled as a matter of fact everyone seemed to be smiling at the beautiful sun, except for a group of boys huddled together under a nearby tree.

"Snipe?" Les shakily tears forming in his eyes. "Where are we?"

Snipe ignored the question and Les broke-out in silent sobs.

"Boots do you think it is possible that we ran the WRONG way home?"

"Yeah I bet that's what happened so we'll just start walking that ah way!" Snipe laughed pointing the way they HAD come.

They walked slowly stomachs growling wondering when the older newsies would come looking for them or if they cared at all. They were walking by a group of people celebrating a birthday with a simple cake and a few friends. Les stopped short and stared and then smiled slyly.

"Guys yesterday was my 10th birthday, but wait." He looked crestfallen. "Do you think they would notice I was gone because I wasn't there to celebrate?"

"Probably!" Boots said happily. They continued walking at about noon they turned to each other confused.

"Haven't we gone too far?" Snipe asked.

"Wait a second!" Les and Boots peered around there were people trees and houses, but there were no tall buildings cobbled roads or anything.

"Either we have traveled out of New York City and into another part of New York or…" Boots didn't want to finish.

"We are out of New York entirely." Snipe whispered.

"Snipe this was YOUR great idea now we're lost and they don't care about us at all!" Les started shaking.

"Hey lets go that ah way!" He said trying to be funny.

"No I'm NOT GOING WITH YOU ANYMORE!" And with that Les turned and ran hightailing it down the street as fast as he could.

"Wait LES!" Snipe yelled after his friend.

"LES!" Both Snipe and Boots shouted.

The morning sun had also come upon a group of older boys relaxing in the sunlight in Central Park. They had Sunday's off and they were having fun just hanging out.

"Silence so peaceful." Mush said breaking the silence. The other newsies sat up while some socked him in the stomach. Then they looked at each other and realized something.

"Where are the little guys?"

"Did they come back last night?"

"I don't think so."

"Then where could they be?"

"I don't get it?"

"Why would they run away?"

This went on for about 10 minutes the newsies contemplating why the younger boys would have left with out telling anyone.

Race sat looking forlorn his shortness hiding himself in the tree in which he was sitting. It was his fault they left he knew it. If only he hadn't been so mean to Snipe none of this would have happened. He put his head in his arms and started to think hard about a way to find and save them.

"Jack I think we should go alert Spot, maybe they're over in Brooklyn."

"Wouldn't have Spot told us though if they had?"

"Not if he doesn't know!"

"How would Spot not know?"

"Well I was just saying."

"SHUT UP BLINK!" Jack yelled over Blink and Pie Eater.

"Guys Spot would know he IS the leader of Brooklyn! I'm going to Brooklyn anyone can come." Jack stated as he stood adjusted his shirt and walked confidently toward Brooklyn.

A mile ahead Les stopped and collapsed against a wall crying harder and feeling more scared than he ever had. He was alone he had run from his pals from his only comfort. Now he was lost alone and had nowhere to turn to at all.

"Good job Les!" He mumbled to himself. Feeling stupid he started slamming his head against the brick on the building behind him. It started to hurt a slow beat first than more rapid and finally the world started to blacken, with one final hit he SLAMMED his head against the wall and passed out sliding roughly down the wall. It was because of the brick, hunger, thirst, loneliness', dread and everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

Snipe went over to a tree hanging his sandy blonde head low. He had let his friend go and now well now he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He felt tears welling in his eyes his BEST friend GONE. He angrily wiped them away. He couldn't cry he was the leader the strongest the person to let other people cry on him.

Boots leaning against a building watched his friend hunch over and start crying. His sobs were quiet, but violent shaking his whole body. Boots allowing his head rest against the building, he thought about how Les was gone probably going to die. About how they were probably all going to die how they didn't know where they were about how the older boys probably didn't care. He also felt himself getting teary and went over and sat next to Snipe.

Like two brothers they held each other cried out their fears and everything that had happened. People walking along the dirt were looking at them oddly as if they didn't belong. Then again they didn't belong so these people were right.

The sun set over a very odd scene Jack walking toward Brooklyn by himself. Snipe and Boots still holding each other crying. Boys in a lodging house playing poker and finally a small boy lying unconscious in an alley.

TADA!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pancakes 


	5. Mimik, Tears and Spot

Chapter 5

Mimik, Tears and Spot

"Snipe?" Snipe stirred and opened his sleep-deprived eyes.

"Whadja want Boots?"

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Les is gone remember!"

"Oh yea!" Snipe got up quickly and sat beside Boots.

"What are we gonna do about that?"

"I don't know! I was hoping you would. " So the two sat in thought until a small girl came skipping by. Apparently she wasn't watching where she was going because she tripped over Boots' boots that were by the tree and fell into Snipe's lap.

He sat there dumbfounded.

"Hehe sorry about that." She laughed nervously. She had bright green eyes and golden curly hair. She seemed to be around 10.

"Uh huh and you are?" Snipe asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh sorry I'm Mimik. Who are you?" She asked. She was hopping from one foot to the other. The boys wish they had her energy.

"I'm Snipe, I'm Boots."

"Mhm. How did you get all the way in Da Bronx?"

"We're in Da BRONX!

"Yea where did you think you were?"

"I don't know actually."

"Are you lost?"

"Uh kind of yea."

"Alright come with me then." Mimik said trying to pull Snipe up with one hand and Boots with the other. She finally pulled them up and started off down the street.

"How did you get your nick name?" Snipe wondered looking toward her.

"I'll show ya." She looked around and saw a young couple bickering on a street corner. She watched them for a few minutes and two seconds later she was mimicking the girl perfectly.

"YOU DIDN'T BUY ME FLOWERS YOU SON OF A …"

"That's okay we don't need to hear anymore." Boots interrupted. "We understand now."

"Good."

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Up to my house of course its only a little ways up."

"Alright."

A few blocks away Les was just coming too.

"Ow I feel like someone just hit me with a brick."

"You look more like someone who was just hit by a train actually." Les looked forced his eyes open and saw a petite girl looking down on him.

She had straight brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. Wait those beautiful brown eyes were…They were mocking him.

"Are you lost?"

"No duh."

"Do you want to come to my place and clean up a bit?"

"Sure." Les said slowly rising to his feet.

"What is your name?" She asked looking up at him as they started walking.

"Les and yours?"

"Tears."

"Why would they call you Tears you seem pretty happy to me."

"Because I can do this." On cue her eyes welled up and they overflowed with the largest tears Les had ever seen.

"Oh well that makes sense then."

"Mhm."

"Where am I?"

"Da Bronx."

"Whoa."

"Where are you from?"

"Manhattan."

"Whoa you came a far way!"

"Yea I guess I did."

"Isn't anyone looking for you?"

"I don't think so."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't think they care."

"Oh."

"So are you a newsie?"

"Not really, but my sister is."

"Who is your sister?"

"Oh she is my twin her name is Mimik."

This is odd. Jack thought as he walked to the pile of crates where Spot usually sat.

Just then Scab second in command came walking over.

"Hey uh Scab where's Brooklyn?"

"Uh last time I saw him he was selling he should be back soon though."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

So Jack sat and waited for a good half hour before Spot showed up. His face lit up when he saw Jack.

"What's happening over in 'Hattan Jack?"

"Uh Spot that's why I'm here."

"I was wondering if you've seen some of the runts."

"Your runts like that Les kid."

"Yea they disappeared yesterday and we can't find 'em."

"Oh well I haven't seen them Jack and I know where everyone is between here and Harlem. Which means that they went either out of New York entirely or went up north to like Da Bronx or something."

"You really think they could get all the way to Da Bronx with no one seeing them!"

"Sure why not, I've done it before."

"Spot they are three boys the oldest is 11 what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Well Jacky-Boy I don't know I guess we could hold some type of meeting that holds all the boroughs between here 'n Harlem and see if anyone as seen them."

"That would be great Spot. I'll tell Harlem and my boys you take the rest."

"All right Cowboy I sure hope this works."

"Me too Spot me too." The two spit shook and Jack headed back over toward Manhattan.

Shout outs!

XBellaVitax- Thanky for reviewing and I will update SHS soon. O and thank you for BETA-ing my new story that doesn't have a title yet! LOL

Pancakes 


	6. Meetings

Chapter 6

Meetings

"Here we are!" Mimik squealed as they stepped into a small house. Inside was a small room with a little table. All around were drawings and artwork that apparently Mimik had drawn.

"Nice place." Boots said in awe looking around.

"Yah seem kind of anxious." Mimik said looking up at Snipe.

"Oh well we can't find our friend."

"I see well is he in Da Bronx?"

"Not sure he kind of ran off." Just then the door opened again and a girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes walked in dragging a small boy.

"Hey!" Mimik said running over and throwing her arms around the girl. The boys stared for a moment then ran towards each other.

"Les you look horrible." Snipe laughed. Les just punched him.

"Okay yah proved your point!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Uh guys do you know each other?" Mimik asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah this is our lost friend."

"Who is this Tears?"

"Who is this Mimik?" The boys asked at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm Tears and I'm Mimik we are twins!" they said lunging toward the boys and pulling them upstairs to the bathroom.

Over in Brooklyn an intense meeting was taking place.

"So Jack tell the boys what's going on." Spot said standing on a couple boxes on the LH stairs so all could see him.

"Alright by younger boys the oldest being 11 have disappeared. " Jack said plainly.

"Wait." Scab said. "They just disappeared?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Okay first of all Cowboy how could they just DISAPPEAR?"

"I don't know! They are smart!"

"WELL JACK WE AREN'T GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT TILL YOUR RESPONSIBILITY COMES BACK!" Scab yelled.

"SHUT IT SCAB YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP YET IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB AT BROOKLYN YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK THAT OVER." Spot yelled. Everyone got REALLY quiet not one person moved.

"That's what I thought NOW I want the Harlem boys to check out of New York City like Jersey and Jacks boys stay here. Everyone else SEARCH ALL OF NEW YORK." Spot finished newsies moved around each other to head off in their respected direction.

"Spot? Why are my boys staying here?" Jack asked slowly.

"Because if any news comes back you should be here." Spot answered patting Jack on the back and heading towards Da Bronx with Scab and a few others.

Little did Scab know something would be waiting for him in Da Bronx when he got there.

"Jack?" Race said walking over to him. "You don't think it was my fault they disappeared do you?"

"Race I'm really not sure."

"Jeez Jack I feel so bad." Jack looked down at him.

"Maybe you should." Jack walked away to talk to Davey who was standing with Sarah who was crying.

"Jack's right." Race said to no one. "I have to go find them myself." And with that he left with his head down hoping he would find one of his brothers.

Up in Da Bronx Les, Snipe and Boots were snuggling down under a blanket. Tears and Mimik had allowed them to spend the night then they would hang out for a while until they were rested and fed then they would head out toward Manhattan. Not that the older people cared because no one was out looking for them so what did it matter?

Inside the LH Jack paced not knowing what to do. What if they found them and they were dead? What would happen if one of them was killed? What would Davey do to Race if he realized Race was probably the reason they left? How were any of them going to get over not having them if they did die? Jack snapped out of his thoughts when a small boy grabbed onto his legs. It was Tumbler Snipe's little friend he was seven. He had come a few days before Snipe and them had left. Jack picked him up and held him in his arms while Tumbler cried he knew what was going on he wasn't that stupid. He was probably smarter than some of the older people in the room.

"Hey Tumbler its going to be okay." Jack whispered in his ear as he put him down and let him run back to the corner where he had been. Just then Jack noticed some one was gone. A loud poker playing someone.

"Hey is Race here?" Jack said out loud still trying to spot the short Italian.

"No Jack." Mush said who was losing the poker game he was playing with Pie Eater and Blink.

"Hmm where did he go then?"

"We aren't really sure, you don't think he went looking do you? He never really had a good sense of direction." Blink noted.

"No he didn't guys I think he went looking because he felt bad." Jack said spilling Race's secret.

"Why would Race feel bad?"

"Well remember that night we were playing poker and he yelled at Snipe." Mush said.

"Yeah I remember that." The other newsies said is unison.

"Maybe he thought it was HIS fault they left." Jack answered trying to put the pieces together.

"Guys we can't all wait here. What happens IF the boys ARE dead and we are letting Race die waiting here for them?" Mush asked actually being smart for once.

"He's right. Mush and Blink you guys come with me everyone else stay here we will be back by… whenever." Jack finished leading the boys out into the cold night.

A/N So this story is going to be 10 chappys long 4 more w00t! Anywho that was a REALLY random ending soo um yeah lol!

ENJOY!

Cakes 


	7. Cakes

Chapter 7 this is really sad I'm almost done with my first actual fic.

Chapter 7

Cakes

Race stumbled through the pouring rain calling their names.

"Snipe! Les! Boots!" _Where are they? _He thought sadly they could be dead and it would be my entire fault. He had no idea where he was and it was getting cold. He wished he had a cigar, but he had left too fast to grab an extra off his nightstand. Hmm if I were ten where would I go? He couldn't think of anything that was safer than 'Hattan so where were they?

"Jack where are we going?" Blink asked fixing his eye-patch.

"I'm not sure." He answered staring straight ahead. "What I do know is that I'm going to miss those little guys if we don't find them."

"Me too." Mush said.

"Mush you miss everyone." Blink accused smiling. They began to playfully punch one another until Jack stepped in the middle.

"Guys stop!" He yelled making them stop instantly and stare. "We have a job to do."

"Yeah I know." Mush and Blink said together hanging their hands and following Jack to nowhere in particular.

In an alley nearby Oscar and Morris Delancey snickered with delight.

"We have to find those kids first Morris." Oscar said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah and make them give us something for them."

"Right." The two boys then started off toward Da Bronx they were the only ones who knew where the boys had headed.

Race was exhausted. Walking and walking calling their names with no answer from them.

"LES, BOOTS, SNIPE!" Race cried into the clouded sky. He had never felt more helpless then he did now. Never in his entire life had this happened had he been alone lost and wet. He found a dry stoop in the front of a bakery and relaxed against it.

Inside Caitlynn "Cakes" Livine was inside cleaning up her parents store before closing for the night. Brushing away a strand of her hair that had fallen out of her bun she unlocked the door to turn the lights off. But what she saw startled her enough to back into the door and fall sprawling into the doorway.

Race woke up instantly hearing the crash he turned to see a girl sprawled in the doorway terrified.

"Who..." she stammered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Racetrack, but you can call me Race." He said calmly trying to show her he wasn't dangerous. "Who are you?"

'I'm Lynn, but people call me Cakes."

"Well hello Cakes." Race said getting up to give her a hand. Once she was on her feet she seemed to get more confidence.

"Here come in,"

"I can't." He said slowly looking out into the rain.

"Why not?" She asked cocking her head to the side so she looked like a confused puppy.

"Because some of the younger newsies in my borough are gone and we can't find them and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Cakes started giggling.

"I told them to beat it and that they were annoying."

"Oh, well stay here for the night its horrible to be out in the rain."

"I guess your right," Reluctantly Race entered the bakery following Cakes into a small back room.

"You can stay here my bed is in the corner."

"Okay."

"Wait Cakes?"

"Yeah." Turning around Cakes looked at Race bewildered.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, Harlem."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome good night Race." Cakes said snuggling under her covers.

Over in Manhattan Jack, Blink and Mush had given up and gone back to the Lodging House.

"Jack why are you back?" Pie Eater asked from a corner of the bunkroom.

"We can't find them all I know is that unless another group does they are gone."

Oscar and Morris watched a little newsgirl with bouncy golden hair and bright green eyes. Oscar made his way over and ducked behind an alleyway. She didn't see him luckily then when no one was watching he snatched her and covered her mouth. She started struggling trying desperately to break free. Next she started biting his hand Oscar wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Kid stop." She didn't. "Morris…" Morris slapped her across the face hard. She stopped at once and slumped back into Oscar's chest.

"Okay what is your name kid?"

"Mimic."

"Okay, do you know three newsboys that came by here?"

"Why do you want to know?" She was feeling the side of her face she seemed to almost be passing out.

"They are our brothers we came to take them home."

"Oh okay." She was slipping into another world. Her eyes were closing…opening.

"Where are they?" Oscar smiled they were getting somewhere.

"At my house I'll show you." All at once she snapped out of it got up and started walking toward her house. It started raining harder.

"HEY LES, SNIPE, BOOTS COME HERE!" Mimic yelled up the stairs. They came scampering down stopping in a heap just to see the Delancey's staring at them.

"Hello boys Jack and them are waiting we shouldn't keep them."

"We aren't going with you." Snipe said defiantly.

"Oh REALLY!" Oscar pulled Snipe into a 'hug' and whispered in his ear. "If you don't come we will kill Mimic and all of you."

"Oh we will come of course." Snipe said he couldn't bear to see Mimic hurt.

"Alright come along boys."

A few hours later Spot and Scab were nearing the place where Les, Boots and Snipe had stopped in Da Bronx. Just then they came upon a house that made Scab stop short and knock the breath out of him.

"What's up Scab?" Spot asked looking at Scab who acted like he had seen a ghost.

"That's, that's my old home." Scab said shaking.

"WHAT!" Spot yelled outraged. "Are you saying you left this" gesturing at the house. "For BROOKLYN!"

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Scab I can't believe you." Spot said ashamed that his Second in Command had had a beautiful home.

"Let's see if they know where the youngsters are." Scab said dropping the subject and reaching out an ink stained hand to knock.

The door opened to reveal a small girl around ten with soft straight brown hair and mocking brown eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked sweetly putting on her charm.

"We were wondering if you have seen three boys."

"Who are you?" A second girl asked stepping up next to the first. This girl had curly blond hair and green eyes.

"That is no business to you." Spot said.

"Of course it is!"

"Kid we are looking for three small newsboys."

"Oh." They answered together looking back into the house. "Well first of all," they said turning back to face Spot and Scab. "I'm Mimic and I'm Tears."

"Sure now do you know where the boys are?" Scab asked talking for the first time.

"Well we DID." The one called Mimic said sadly. In the meantime Scab was staring at his old home his old life and wait…no he was seeing things there is nooo way.

Mimic and Tears that couldn't stand for Mimi and Tori could it. That would be too weird his old family couldn't still live here. That is when he heard a motherly voice in the back round.

"Mimi who's at the door?"

"The three boys family I guess."

"I thought they already came? Let me talk to them."

Spot stood there _already came? _That is when Scab saw his mother for the first time in 6 years.

"Scott?" His mother had spotted him leaning on the doorway soaking wet from the rain.

"Mom!" Scab disregarding the fact that the second toughest newsie in Brooklyn was hugging his mother.

"Mom!" She turned to Tears and Mimic

"The boys went with two boys already they were there brother's" Scab's Mom said confused.

"What do you mean Ma'am?" Spot asked.

"Two boys around your age came a few hours ago and picked them up no need to worry."

"Uh Mom did one have a feather in his hat?"

"Yeah you know them good."

"Spot what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know Scab we have to find them fast though."

"Scott I have bad news."

"What?" Scab asked politely they needed to get going.

"I'm dying and I can't take care of the girls can you please take them this is like a blessing in disguise."

"Scab we CAN'T!" Spot said softly but sternly.

"Spot there my sisters just not random girls please!"

"FINE!" Spot yelled. "Lets just go."

"Wait." Mimic said confused. "Is that Scotty my brother?" Bewildered she turned as stared finally running into her older brothers arms. Tears followed suit and the siblings were finally together again in the pouring rain.

"All right lets get a move on." Spot said frustrated he didn't like standing in the rain.

A/N well that was kind of odd huh. I had written the entire thing when that happened and I had to make the Delancey's come. Oh 2 more chapters for this before its over how sad! Yet happy!

Please Read and Review!


	8. Blackmail

I was wrong again there are 3 more chapters. 8, 9 and 10 Jeepers. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter (I think).

Chapter 8

Blackmail

Oscar Delancey and Morris Delancey…. two of the most hated people on the Earth had to try to pretend that they were loving brothers of three struggling boys. Probable? No Impossible? Yes.

"C'mon you damn kids!" Oscar tried to yell quietly. This was his perception of an older brother's dialogue. Sure it was Oscar.

"Get off of me!" Snipe cried trying to kick Oscar in the groin, but just as he was about to Morris tugged his arm above his head. Snipe fell quite and continued following the two boys. How could anyone not notice this?

On the other hand Les and Boots were now being kicked every so often to make sure that they stayed in place. 'This is absolutely disgusting,' Snipe thought, but he couldn't do anything. 'Maybe once we get to Manhattan the older newsies will care enough to help us.' Snipe shook his head in the rain. 'There is no way they cared.'

Halfway home the tough guys stopped and looked back at them. "You little punks are going to go with Morris here." Oscar said motioning for his brother to grab them; which he did. "Now I'm go tell Jacky-boy and the others that you are nice and safe." Oscar headed off in the rain leaving Les, Snipe and Boots alone with Morris.

Over in Harlem Race was just awakening from his slumber. When he fully opened his eyes he fell off the couch where he was sleeping. "Where am I?" he cried out. Turning he noticed a girl in the corner and it all came back to him. The boys missing, him trying to find them and getting stuck here in Harlem with this girl.

"Well you're up bright and early Race." She said giggling softly coming towards him.

"What's your name again?" Race asked pulling himself off the ground.

"I'm Cakes." Giggling again she stood up to finish putting up her hair. "Anyway Race today is my day off so I'm going to go back to Manhattan with you." She then turned to face him. "Because I want to make sure you get there all right."

"That would be fine Cakes lets go." He unwrinkled his clothes the best he could and left the room.

David paced the bunkroom over and over talking to Scab. "Are you positive they said he was with the Delancey's?" he asked gesturing to where Mimic and Tears sat on the ground.

"Dave we have told you a million times, THEY have told you a million times he left with the Delancey's!" Scab answered frustrated that this had been going on for at least an hour. Spot on the other hand was leaning against a wall he didn't care where the kids were, what they were up to or where Race was.

"Listen it doesn't matter!" Spot interjected. "Look I have to get back to Brooklyn you munchkins can figure this out on your own." He pushed his foot off the wall and started down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom there was a knock at the door. Spot frowned and opened it. 'Who knocked at the lodging house?' What he saw didn't surprise him in the least. Smiling he called back up the stairs, "Guys Race is back!" He paused and then turned back to Race. "So who's the girl?"

"Oh, this is Cakes." Race said pulling her in front of him.

"Hi." She said shyly. Spot nodded.

"I'll see you around Race, I have to get back to Brooklyn." Spot shook his hand nodded in Cakes direction and left the Lodging House.

"Well Cakes do you want to come and meet the boys?" Cakes stood there for a moment. "C'mon!" Cakes was pulled up the stairs into the bunkroom.

"Hey guys I'm BACK!" Race yelled when he was in the center of the room.

"Welcome back." Jack said walking over to race and shaking his hand.

"Thanks Jack." Cakes nudged him. "And this is Cakes." She curtsied.

"Hello." Jack took her hand and kissed it causing her to giggle.

"Yeah so that's Jack Kelly, over in the corner banging his head against the wall is David." Then laughed when David glared at him. "There over on the bed is Pie Eater, Mush is over there with the two small girls." He paused. "Jack who are the two small girls?"

"Oh, these are Scab's long lost sisters. The blond haired one is Mimic and the other one is Tears." At that Tears turned around and looked extremely offended at being called the other one, on cue she burst into silent tears.

"Jack what the hell!" Scab ran over to his sister and held her in his lap. While all this was going on Pie Eater had come over to Cakes.

"Hello Miss." He said taking her hand and kissing it. She curtsied.

"Hi." She gestured to the lobby down the stairs she really hated this lodging house. He nodded and followed her.

"Good now I can breathe." Pie walked over to her and stared into her light blue eyes. She was alarmed but met his gaze. "Well I better go…I, I have to get back to the bakery before my parents realize I'm gone." She turned to leave when Oscar Delancey strode through the door. Cakes jumped back running into Pie, "Sorry."

"Well aren't you two a cute couple now where is Jacky-Boy?" he demanded.

"Upstairs." Oscar left and went upstairs in search of Jack. "Hello Jacky-Boy."

Jack whipped around to see Oscar leaning on the wall. Oscar smirked as Jack frowned advancing on him. "You little ass!" Jack said running over and punching him in the gut.

"Look Kelly if you touch me again I'll have Morris kill the boys." Oscar wheezed. Jack stopped and just stared at him.

"So Oscar what do you want for the boys?"

"Manhattan Kelly. I want to own Manhattan." Jack's jaw dropped.

"You will never get Manhattan!" Race yelled through gritted teeth. The other newsies crowded around Oscar. Cakes not wanting to get in the way ran over to distract Mimic and Tears.

"He's right Oscar." Scab mentioned. "You will never get Manhattan."

"Then you will never get the boys." They looked at each other. Were they willing to give up Manhattan for three boys? "I'll give you until tomorrow at noon." Oscar mentioned getting up and bolting down the stairs before anyone could hit him again.

"Jack…" David stuttered. "We can't let them keep the boys! They can't keep Les…" Dave looked like he was about to cry.

"Davey we will not let them hurt the boys and definitely not hurt them. We need a plan to get the boys here safe and sound without giving up our home." He turned towards the older boys. "Do you have any ideas?"

Blink who had been silent this entire time spoke up. "I think we should create a diversion so someone could go in and grab them."

"Great idea, but we still need to find out where they are being kept." Jack looked around the room. "I believe we should leave that to the girls." Cakes, Mimic and Tears all looked up.

"Us?" Mimic asked. "Jack we can't we aren't that smart." Tears finished the sentence.

"That is why, Cakes is going with you." The color drained out of Cakes face.

"I have an idea Jack, but it might not work."

"What is it?"

"Well Mimic and Tears have told me their special powers we could use those to our advantage."

"That's a great idea!" Mush said enthusiastically going over and patting Cakes on the back, causing Pie to get considerably jealous.

"Thanks. Anyway we should get started to see where they are." Cakes got up took both girls hands in hers and started outside.

"Don't get hurt." Scab called out after his sisters. "You too Cakes." Race said he felt Cakes was his responsibility because he had drawn her into this.

"We won't promise." She said slipping out the front door and into the street.

"I hope she knows what she is doing." Race mentioned turning back to the other boys. "I can't believe we actually miss the little guys."

"I know what you mean, I thought we would want them out of our hair." Jack added sitting on a bed.

"Lets swear never to hurt them again, if we ever see them again." Race finished as he stared out the window.


	9. Rescue

Well I just want to end this baby soo here is the whole CLIMAX chapter…sad isn't it.

Chapter 9

Rescue

"Guys we have to get away from Morris…" Snipe whispered to his companions. Les rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." Snipe hit him over the back of the head making Les mad. This led to a fistfight that concluded in Snipe getting a black eye and Les having a busted lip.

"See violence is not the answer." Boots lectured putting his hands together as if he was praying.

"No…but it's a solution." The three boys laughed something they hadn't done in awhile. "We really need to get out of here." They looked over at Morris who was sleeping. The place they were being held was dismal and cold.

"I want to go home…" Les said finally. "Even if Davey doesn't care, because I care about him." Boots and Snipe nodded in agreement.

"Cakes we're tired of walking…" Mimic whined. Cakes sighed they had been walking around Manhattan trying to find Morris and the boys, but to no avail.

"Look we need you for our plan to rescue the boys…" She started then stopped. "I hear someone talking hold on." She pressed her ear to the door and heard the following.

"Listen we can't kill them after they give us 'Hattan they will strike a revolution we wouldn't stand a chance!" Another voice answered him.

"We should though they are such a nuisance." She turned away when she heard painful yells.

"Please Oscar stop…please!"

"What's wrong Cakes?" Tears asked tilting her head to the side.

"Girls they are in there we have to begin with our plan now…" She turned back towards the door cued Tears and waited.

"David we will get them safe and sound chill out."

_Pound, Pound._

"David stop."

_Pound. Pound._

"DAVID!" Jack ran over to him and jerked his head away from the wall. "Killing yourself is not going to get them back."

"If we … I mean I hadn't been so harsh to him he would still be here." Jack sighed David would only forgive himself when Les was safe.

"Cakes and the little girls will be fine…" Jack didn't know how wrong he would be…

Morris smiled at his handy work all three boys were tied to chairs and gagged. Now all they had to do was start the fire.

"It is done Oscar." He growled. His brother came in admired what he saw.

"Great…great. Now start the fire." Oscar left the room and entered a smaller room to the right. He walked into the room to find a little girl in it. "Get out you little…"

"Get out you little." The girl mimicked. Oscar growled. The girl growled.

"Fine I will make you…" he picked her up and walked steadily into the other room; which held the boys. He entered to see Morris wrestling with two more girls. One of about sixteen the other about ten same age as the girl he was holding.

"Morris who the hell are they?" Morris groaned Cakes had just nailed him in the nuts.

"Let them go!" Cakes yelled. Oscar had now both girls. "Take me please!" Oscar just laughed.

"Girly we need all three of you…whoever you are."

"I AM NOT A WHOEVER!" Mimic screamed thrashing around Oscar dropped her to the ground.

"MIMI!" Tears screamed as she stared at her sister's unconscious form. "Let go of me you ASSHOLE!" Tears struggled until Oscar was kicked in the stomach. She was dropped to the ground and knelt down beside Mimic. "Mimi?" She cried not her fake ones her honest ones. She draped herself over her sister crying.

"How could you do that?" Cakes screamed shrilly as Morris tied her to a chair. "She is just a child!" Morris yanked her arms behind her causing her to yelp in pain. Then he took a piece of masking tape and put it over her mouth.

"Now how are you going to scream for help?" The three boys stared at what was happening in disgust.

"Jack it has been three hours!" Race yelled while pacing.

"I know Race." He was lying on his bed thinking.

"I think we should take a vote." Pie Eater spoke up. Jack sat up and nodded.

"All right so who votes we go look for them?" Jack asked all hands went up unanimously. "Lets go."

"I hope we aren't too late." David mentioned quietly as they headed out the door.

"David we aren't going to be late okay…there is no way we will be late." Jack sounded more confident than he was as they walked through the crisp air.

"Start the fire I don't have time for this." Oscar ordered stalking out of the warehouse.

"Well it was nice knowing you munchkins." Morris chuckled darkly as he lit the match and threw it into the hay bail that was in the middle of the floor.

Six of the five stared at the fire in horror. They were all tied in chairs around it. Snipe, Les and Boots in the first three chairs, Cakes in the middle and finally Tears and Mimic. Even though Mimic was slouched over unconscious. No one spoke…no one could speak for their mouths were covered with tape. Staring at each other they awaited their end in silence.

Jack was halfway to their unknown destination when he smelt smoke. "Where is that coming from?"

"That way Jack." Replied Mush who was now standing next to Jack. "Jack you don't think that they could be there do you?" David moaned. Mush could feel they were there and in danger. Instead of telling anyone he just ran off in that direction.

"Mush where are you going!" They all yelled after him he kept running in the direction of the fire knowing that that was where the boys were.

"C'mon then!" Jack said leading the newsies toward the smoke that was now high in the sky. When they finally got there they saw Oscar and Morris sneaking out silently. Jack nodded in their direction and Mush who was now caught up with them went off in their direction followed by Blink.

Meanwhile Jack ran into the burning building traveling into darker smoke. Finally, he entered a big room followed by Pie Eater, Race, Scab and David.

"Well, well, well." Oscar chanted as he stepped up to Mush staring him down. "Looks like Jacky Boy is too chicken to tell us hiself that Manhattan is ours."

"You wish Oscar." Mush growled stepping closer to the boy. "He would never give up 'Hattan even if it meant killing himself."

"Uh huh…then why are you here?" Morris grunted standing beside his brother cracking his knuckles.

"Where do you have the kids?" Blink demanded.

"Oh chill they are in the building." Oscar moaned laughing. Mush and Blink glanced at the building and saw even darker smoke drift out of it.

"In the BURNING building you mean." Oscar nodded still laughing. "That's it." Mush lunged at Oscar and flattened him to the cement he pounded him over and over until he busted his lip. He smiled at his bloody hands, "There you go you slime ball." He got off of Oscar just to see Blink on the ground wrestling with Morris.

"You dirty…dirty…BASTARD." Blink yelled as he repeatedly punched Morris' face.

"Blink…Blink STOP!" Mush grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off the boy.

"Let me at 'im." Blink struggled against Mush's strong hold.

"Stop we should help them get the kids out they are in more danger than we are." Blink nodded and sprinted toward the now blazing warehouse. They reached the other newsies just to realize that Jack, Scab, Race, Pie Eater and David were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" Mush asked looking all around. Instead of answering Skittery just pointed at the door to the warehouse.

"THEIR IN THERE!" Blink screeched Skittery nodded sadly. Blink looked toward the horizon; which seemed so peaceful now. "Why couldn't we have cared?" he cried allowed. "WHY?"

If there was a commotion outside it was nothing compared to what was happening at the heart of the fire. Cakes was the only one conscious or for the most part. Mimic was still knocked out from her fall and Tears was slowly getting intoxicated from all the smoke. Snipe was also half conscious he noticed things around him, but it was hard to make things out. Les was hallucinating he kept thinking he saw the older boys, but then dropped it when his brain became muffled and dark. Boots was in between hallucinating and being in the stage Cakes and Snipe were in.

"Ouch!" Race swore under his breath. The older boys were crawling through the hallway covered in ash and inhaling the billowing smoke. They had been crawling for what seemed like hours and they couldn't find the fire, or the kids. Finally, they felt the heat of the fire on their faces and they were able to crawl into the main room of the warehouse.

Scab jumped up immediately and ran to find his sisters Jack followed. Race did the same until all five newsies were looking for their younger friends, siblings or in Pie's case crush.

Scab was the first to reach his sisters Jack two seconds behind him. He looked at Jack and motioned toward Tears so without hesitation Jack started untying her; while Scab got Mimic. Jack and Scab looked around realized the others would be out soon and bolted for the door. Pie Eater untied Cakes and picked her up even though she was fully conscious he didn't think she was up to walk. She smiled up at him and mouthed Thank you.

Race was almost done setting Snipe free. Race started getting worried the doorway to get out was almost blocked by the fire; he crouched down pulled Snipe onto his back and ran.

Les knew he was hallucinating when he saw the older boys come in and start helping them.

"David?" David looked down at his younger brother's ash covered face and nodded. He lifted Les into his arms and hugged him then ran toward the outside with his brother safely in his arms.

Outside Scab was hugging his sisters as they sat on the ground in front of him. Jack was standing with the other newsies giving the rescuers space. Next Pie Eater showed up with Cakes and finally David with Les. They were all hugging and crying watching the building burn in satisfaction they had saved the boys…Jack paused when he noticed something that made his heart stop beating.

"Guys…" He counted and recounted them in his head over and over and there was only one conclusion. Everyone looked at him. "We left Boots in the fire."

A/N Cliffhanger aren't I good? Anyway there is only ONE more chapter (cries) anyway please review.


	10. The End is Near

NOOO It's the last chapter! (Cries) this is sooo sad! Anyway I must write chapter 10 of Stranded the last chapter ever….YESS

Chapter 10

The End is Near

Every stopped and stared at Jack looking for an answer… Snipe and Les who were in the arms of Race and David struggled to get out…to save their friend. "LET ME GO!" Les screamed breaking free and running back into the fire. "LES!" David jumped up about to follow, but was stopped by Jack.

"I'll do it." Jack turned and ran back into the blaze now after two boys. Over near some crates Mimic was still unconscious and Tears was crying into Scab's shoulder. "Its okay…its okay you're safe now." He said rubbing her back.

"I'm…I'm worried about Les and Boots." She cried large tears spilling onto his jacket. He paused he was too, but he wasn't about to let his younger sister know that.

Meanwhile Les was running through the building the fire nipping at his heels. "BOOTS?" He cried out tripping and falling face first into a pile of ash. "BOOTS?" He ran further to where he thought the fire had started. "BOOTS?" He was hyperventilating…."Boots?" He sobbed out his friend's name finally running into the fire in time to see his best friend's chair in which he was sitting start to catch on fire.

"BOOOTS!" Les leaped to where his friend was and started to pull at the ropes knowing his hands were burning. Te smell of charred flesh erupted from his hands, but he didn't stop.

"LES?" Jack was now screaming looking for his best friends brother. "LES?" Then he smelled something that made his skin crawl. It was the smell of burning flesh then he heard the sound of someone burning alive. "LES!" He entered the main room to see Boots next to Les half unconscious. Les was screaming in pain and withering on the floor. Boots looked to Jack for help before he collapsed next to Les. Jack bolted to the boys and when he saw Les' hands he jumped back they were black and red swelling to twice their usually size. Ignoring it he picked Les up and threw him over his shoulder lifted Boots into his arms and ran out of the building. He made it out of the main room just as a main beam fell and it collapsed. This sent a wave of oxygen throughout the building. Jack knowing that he didn't have much time dove through the front of the building. "EVERYONE GET AWAY!" Jack screamed trying to warn them. Pie helped Cakes behind a crate and held her. Race grabbed Snipe and covered his head and Snipe's as he rounded a corner. David ran over to Jack and prepared to take cover. Scab held Tears and Mimic close as the wave of oxygen escaped the building. They held there not knowing what was going on then all of a sudden the building exploded in one giant fireball. Tears was screaming, Cakes was clinging to Pie and everyone held their breath as debris flew everywhere. Then as soon as it started it stopped. Jack looked up first to see debris everywhere and the building gone.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked then remembered Les and Boots.

Immediately he set Boots to the side he was doing fine, but Les on the other hand was writhing in pain.

"Les…Les let me see your hands." Jack said sitting the little boy up straight. Jack gasped they were raw and black. David came running over.

"LES LES" Then he saw the hands. "OH MY GOD!" David looked on in shock. "How…what happened?"

"David we have to get him to a doctor now." Then looking around. "They all have to get to a doctor." So one by one the boys carried the harmed to the nearest clinic.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!" Jack pounded on the door. An older lady opened it.

"Yes?" She asked nicely she had silver hair that was up in a neat bun.

"These kids were put into a fire…they need medical attention." David insisted.

"Oh my." The only lady said once she had seen Les. "Bring them in, bring them in." Jack motioned for them to go into the small clinic. The old lady's husband walked over to them.

"Yes?" He asked slowly. He had a gruff, kind voice the kind an old grandfather would have. Then not saying anything he took Les from David's arms and went into a room. David looked around helplessly.

"I will take a look at the rest of you one by one." She went to Mimic first who now had a visible cut on her head from where she had fallen. The rest sat and waited not sure what was going to happen to them in the end. The nurse came back a few minutes later without Mimic.

"Where did you put my sister?" Scab asked standing up.

"She is resting that's quite a nasty bump on her head, but she will be fine." She said slowly. Scab nodded and sat down his head in his hands. Then she took Boots who was having trouble breathing. After a few minutes of anticipated silence the doctor came out of the room and walked over to Jack.

"The little boy's hands are severely burned." David interrupted.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes, but he will never get the full use of his fingers." The doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry." David nodded then turned to Jack as the doctor brought Snipe into the back room.

"Jack…this wouldn't of happened if I had looked for him." David whimpered and Jack rubbed his back. "It's all my fault." Jack shook his head.

"No it's not David never think that EVER." The last thing David needed was to feel guilty. One by one the victims were examined. Only Mimic and Les were harmed. Mimic had a concussion and Les had his hands burned the rest just needed to spend the night for examination. Jack, Pie, Race, Blink, Mush, David, Scab and everyone else walked into the room to see everyone in a bed except Les, Boots and Snipe who were sitting in a corner talking. David, Jack and Race ran over. Race leaned down and hugged them. "I'm sooo sorry…I'm sooo sorry." He said it over and over. Jack leaned down and pulled Race of them.

"I'm sorry too Les." All three boys accepted the apologies. Then Les smiled.

"I have learned something through all this." He said slowly. Everyone looked at him. "I now know people care." Snipe nodded.

"We'll never forget this…because we now understand that just because you don't like us doing things with you doesn't mean you don't care…"

David laughed. "We will never not care again."

ITS OVER! (cries) this is sooooooo incredibly sad! Anyway I just want to thank the following people:

T-R-Us- Ooh man thanks soo much for reviewing and good luck with opening night!

Sparks Kelly- Thanks again I loved getting reviews from you really pushed me to keep writing!

Lil Irish QT- You were my first reviewer so I am giving you a special first reviewer award!

Ozymandias king of kings- thanks for the reviews they help a ton!

Catied- thanks again!

Andthenyouwokeup- wow! I am soo happy you enjoyed it! And for being there to talk to! W00tw00t now go UPDATE!

SpellBell- Im glad you enjoyed it.

Swinn- being to lazy to sign in but not to review thanks again!

Trixter- Thanks for the review!

Marguerite- this is the last update (cries) thanks again!

Get a Room- I love your SBM stories thanks for reading and reviewing even though you don't get it!

The Angry Princess13- Thanks again!

ElleestJenn- Thanks! Im glad you finally read it too!

Perch- Thanks again! We must read Boomers story..lol huggles

That's all the people that reviewed! And I must say this story was about 38 pages long…lol and about 1000 words not that long but that's okay! It took me about 4 months to finish and I enjoyed it a ton I hope you did too!

Cakes!


End file.
